Master Macon
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: Boo has gone missing, and Macon's starting to worry. But when a new dog of sorts comes into play, how will a Caster and a Tin Dog get along?
1. Chapter 1

**I love K-9.**  
**That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

Macon sat at the dining room table, eating a quiet meal with his niece. For once, Lena's boyfriend Ethan had not decided to show up- _thank God_. He was starting to become irritated with their constant public displays of affection. He loved his niece more than anything, but enough was enough when it came to her and her boyfriend making out in front of others.  
"It's been..._quiet_, lately." said Lena flatly, trying to break the awkward silence.  
"Really? I haven't noticed."  
"No, I meant someone's not here."  
"Lena, before you even ask -_because I have a feeling I know where this is going_- _no_, your boyfriend is _not_ moving in!" he snapped in a quiet voice.  
"Uncle M, I didn't mean that!" Lena gave her uncle a harsh look as she tried to hold back a giggle "I meant _Boo_!"  
"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow "Boo is right-"

"_Here._" Macon turned his head towards the spot on the floor where Boo usually sat at dinner time. It was vacant, not a single sign of the canine anywhere.  
"Well, that's _odd_...now that you mention it- I haven't seen Boo in a _while_..."  
"I hope he's okay...you should probably go see if he got himself into another animal shelter. Remember the time with the_ rabies shot?_"

He remembered the exact details of the incident. Boo had strayed a little too far from home, and had gotten himself checked into a kill-shelter that eventually thought he was some type of illegal wolf-hybrid, and they automatically gave him a rabies shot. Macon had to personally attended to the matter, breaking in and out unnoticed with his faithful companion back in his Incubus days.

"_House_," he ordered "Bring me Boo, if he's around."  
"I worry about him sometimes," Lena began suddenly "I mean- he was _Silas's_ dog, right?"  
"I believe so."  
"He's old, Uncle M. If he weren't some supernatural caster dog, he'd be a medical miracle, and on every cover of _Guinness Book of World Records_ and _Ripley's Believe it or Not!_. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten sick and died with his age and everything, you know-"  
"Boo is as healthy as a horse- I assure you _that_. As of now unless some _freak accident_ occurs between now and then, he will not be dying _anytime_ soon."

Suddenly, from right behind Macon was the electronical high-pitched enthusiasm of a dog-like figure.

"**Affirmative, Master!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

The creature was rectangular and made out of a blue-gray metal. It had small revolving satellite dishes for ears,a small metal object for a tail, and a rectangular screen lit in red for eyes. It even had a dog collar- one of what appeared to be a worn and old fabric with brown and red stripes, a circular silver tag jiggling from it. Macon didn't have to read the tag to find it's name. _**K-9**_ was written in what was considered a science-fiction font from many years ago. It was a slanted and black-like type, the darker blue paint chipped and worn in places.

"**Oh, my! Did you regenerate again, master? Allow me to do a scan!**" it said cheerfully, the red light from its eyes becoming a long horizontal beam of light, scanning over Macon.  
Suddenly, a hologram appeared. For all Lena could know, it could have been her uncle twenty years ago.  
"**Scan confirmed. ****_Species:_**** scans unavailable ****_Age:_**** unknown ****_Name:_**** The Master**."  
"The _what_?" Lena said loudly, staring at her uncle with wide eyes.

_I don't know what this blasted contraption is doing, but whoever it thinks I am, it's wrong._ Macon kelted to his niece.

_I know, Uncle M. But you never know who we might be able to help if it think you're someone else._

Macon rolled his eyes. He had too many things to do in life already- let alone help a metal dog!.

"**Name: The Master**" it recited over again, searching into it's files for information "**Race: Time Lord Home Planet: Gallifrey Enemy: The Doctor Status: Dead. Presumed so by the 10th regeneration of The Doctor."**

A hologram appeared, showing the moving line of a voice recognizer as an audio clip played of a infuriated male voice with a British accent.  
"run, Doctor. _Run for your life_! Do you hear me?! _RUN_!"

The next hologram was of a clip of video containing a young man with blond hair, with a grin on his face as he adjusted his suit and tie, jumping onto the metal railing of a flight of stairs, sliding down them as he sag. He maneuvered around a large conference desk as he did so, eventually sliding around while standing on a rolling office chair.

"_Oh I could throw you in the lake,_  
_Or feed you poison birthday cake,_  
_I won't deny- I'm gonna miss you when you're gone,_  
_Oh I could bury you alive-_  
_But you might crawl out with a knife,_  
_And kill me -when I'm sleepin'- that's why:_  
_I can't decide,_  
_Weather you should live or die,_  
_Oh you'll probably go to heaven,_  
_Please don't hang your head and cry- no wonder why-_  
_My heart feels dead inside,_  
_It's old and hard and petrified,_  
_Lock the doors n' close the blinds- we're goin' for a ride!_"

The hologram vanished as the dog read on. "**The Master is no longer an enemy of The Doctor. This file has now been sent to the archives with those of The Daleks and Davros. Some information on The Daleks is still not archived.**" it reported, going onto a tangent of names that had recently been put in other places within the robot's memory bank.  
"**The Weeping Angels, The Supreme Daleks, The Albino Dalek, The Pandorica, Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Rory Williams- The Last Centurion, Amelia Pond-Williams, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, The Torchwood Institute, Sarah Jane, Melody Pond-River Song, Mickey Smith-**"

"_Silence!_" roared Macon, hitting his first hard on the table.

"**Silence. The Silence- The Doctor 11th reincarnation enemy. Silence, a reference to The Silence in the poem "A Good Man Goes To War" by River Song- "Silence will fall when a good man goes to war", Silence...Lake Silencio, the place where River Song murders The Doctor, River Kills The Doctor, from the poem- "Tick tock goes the clock, till River kills The Doctor"...**"  
Suddenly, the dog's satellite ears whirled in circles, it's red eye-lights pulsing bright red in shock and fury. Then, it began to squeal in it's robot voice:  
"**The Doctor is dead?! The Doctor? Dead? The Doctor is dead! The Doctor is dead! Master is dead! Master is dead! Master is-**" it stopped in mid-sentence, looking at Macon intently, suddenly forgetting his companion was deceased. _What a short-minded contraption..._ thought Macon.

"**Master?**" it asked, using the term that indicated the villainous man.  
"Yes?" said Macon, knowing it only knew of him as said villain.  
"**If you are an enemy to The Doctor... ****_why haven't you killed me_****?**"


End file.
